


Eyes on Me

by Cyriusli



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, ZoLaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: After drinking to deal with his work-related frustrations at an event hosted by his hospital, Law becomes jealous over how his coworkers are dominating Zoro's attentions and demands that Zoro focus solely on him once they arrive home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Shaetil and Mihawking for helping me with this. For whatever reason I struggled with writing this.

Zoro closed the driver’s side door to their SUV and sighed as he slumped back in his seat. Sitting back up, he stuck the keys in the ignition and started the car. “I am so glad we are leaving. All night long I had everyone coming up to me, either thanking me or congratulating me on the breakthrough we made last month.”

Law looked over at Zoro, his head swimming, and he blinked slowly as he watched his husband pull out of the parking lot and onto the street. The event in question was a special party for the hospital’s director who was soon retiring; an event that Law had missed most of. While Zoro had made it there on time, Law had still been working and had arrived much later into the evening. Once he’d arrived, there were vast amounts of people and it took Law some time to locate Zoro in the crowd.

By the time he’d found his husband in the large hall, Law had drunk a few beers and was pretty pissed off. He just knew that the reason he’d been the one to work the shift of the party was because there was a possibility he could be up for promotion after the director left and by him not being at the party, it would look poorly for Law.

Law scoffed, despite feeling his stomach turn from the motion of the car. “At least one of us got to talk to who they needed to.”

“I didn’t want to talk to any of them.” Zoro frowned, glancing over to Law before focusing his attention on the road. “I did see the director though. He shook my hand and asked me where you were.”

“Did you tell him that I had to work?” Law leaned back in his seat, resting his hand on his stomach and focusing on keeping his breathing calm and level.

“I did. He said that he would try to get ahold of you at the hospital. Hey,” Law could hear the sudden concern in Zoro’s tone. “You okay?”

“I think drinking was a bad idea, Zoro.” Law rolled his head to the side to face him. “I feel a little sick.”

“Don’t throw up in the car, Law. Come on; here.” Zoro reached over, opening the center console and pulling out a white plastic package, handing it to Law. “I grabbed these on my way out the door earlier today.”

Law looked at the item in his lap before picking it up. “Saltines? Really, Zoro?”

The other man shrugged. “I was hungry and it was the first thing I came across. Just eat them; will settle your stomach.”

“I am a doctor, I know this.” Law grumbled, but listened to his husband anyway, pulling one of the crackers free and biting off a corner. “Now I just need one of those little cans of ginger ale,” he added sarcastically.

“Oh, you got jokes tonight.” Zoro chuckled, slowing down to turn a corner. “I’m impressed.”

“I’m just bitter about having to work during this party. We both know I was scheduled to work purposely. My colleagues are worried that I am going to be put up for the director’s position.”

“Do you want that?” Zoro asked quietly and Law looked over to him as he took another bite of his saltine. “I mean, you know I will support whatever decision you make, Law, but we hardly see one another as it is and that position would mean it would just make it even harder for us to spend time together.”

Law was quiet as he took another bite of the saltine, grinding it between his teeth before he swallowed dryly. “Always hated these things.”

“Answer my question, Law.” Zoro frowned from the driver’s seat.

“Yes, Zoro, I do.” Law replied with a slight nod and closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness overtook him for a moment. He took a deep breath and leaned back in the seat, all his attention focusing on his deep and even breaths.

Zoro grunted from his side of the car; his noncommittal response to Law’s answer. There was the rustle of fabric a moment later and the doctor cracked his eyes to look over to see Zoro tugging at the knot in his tie. “This fucking thing,” he grumbled. “Hate them so much.”

Blinking calmly, Law watched his husband struggle before he snorted back a laugh. “You look… divine tonight.” Law reached for another saltine, keeping his hands busy instead of reaching out for Zoro. He knew the other man wouldn’t appreciate Law trying to touch him while he was driving. “And then, when I finally found you at the party, you had your back turned to me. Your ass is fucking perfection; have I told you that recently? I just love your ass, Zoro.”

“How much did you actually drink?”

“Not a lot, I am still sober enough to have my wits about me.”

“Uhuh,” Zoro’s tone was flat as he gave Law an unimpressed look. “Law, you’re talking about my ass, you never do that.”

Law shrugged a shoulder, feeling his head spin with the action and instantly moved to take another bite of his cracker. “I simply wanted to remind you your gluteus is maximus.” Law snickered at his own little joke. He reached out anyway, just barely brushing his fingertips against Zoro’s thigh as the man grabbed his hand.

“Okay, wow.” Zoro returned Law’s hand to his lap before letting go and gripping the wheel with both hands. “We are almost home and then you can get some rest. Sleep off this— whatever this is. Did you eat before you came tonight? Or did you leave from work and come straight to the party?”

“I went home and showered first, read the paper, did the dishes.” Law dropped his shoulders slightly as he accepted his defeat when his attempts at trying to grope Zoro in the car were thwarted, and nibbled at his cracker instead. At one point, Zoro would have been all for it. Hell, he probably still was, but not in the fucking ridiculously expensive suits they were wearing. Yeah, that was logical, Law thought. Idiotic, but logical. He nodded to himself, instantly regretting it as his head swam. Letting his head fall back against the headrest, he turned to look over to Zoro when he heard the other man speak.

“So, you’ve been up for almost twenty-four hours and then drank on top of it. Did you eat?”

“Some one came around with some spinach and artichoke puff things. They weren’t that terrible.” Law squinted as he picked up a hand, waving it carelessly around the space in front of himself. Dropping his hand heavily to his lap again, he grinned at Zoro. “So… no? Maybe? A little. Yes.” He nodded firmly.

“Explains everything,” Zoro grumbled under his breath, turning a corner and pulling into their driveway. Law thought it was awfully quick to already be home, but who the hell really knew. Not him, that was for sure. “Okay, look,” Zoro shifted the SUV into park and shut off the car as he turned to face Law. “Just stay there. Don’t try to get out, I’ll come help you.”

Law finished off his cracker, throwing a glare at Zoro. “I am perfectly capable of getting out of the car on my own, Zoro.” Throwing open the door, Law attempted to climb out; choking himself with the seat belt in his haste.

“Oh for the love of—” Zoro sighed heavily, unclicked the buckle and Law was able to stumble from the car.

Righting himself, Law cleared his throat and stood up straight, pulling his suit jacket back into place and running a hand through his hair, feeling the stiffness of the gel he’d combed through it earlier. That had gone better than planned. He was still on his feet and his head wasn’t swimming nearly as much as it had been even just minutes before hand. It must have been the motion of the car that was causing such a reaction. The couple saltines he’d managed to choke down had probably helped as well. Zoro was at his side before he could take a step away from the vehicle though, a hand resting firmly at his lower back.

“Let’s get inside,” Zoro was keeping his voice low, the deep hum of his words flooding through Law. Instead of calming him, it only riled Law up and he turned to Zoro, pushing him against the hood of the car and kissing him harshly. His hands ran up into Zoro’s hair, tugging at the short strands before he dropped one hand to Zoro’s hip, trying to worm his fingers between where their bodies were pressed flush together.

“Law!” Zoro protested in shock before kissing back, fisting one hand into his suit lapels and keeping him close. He hummed into the kiss and it only made Law smile against his husband’s mouth at his small victory.

“Everyone wanted you tonight,” Law panted out, breaking the kiss and feeling that jealousy rise up in him again. He remembered why he didn’t drink, but it was too late now and there was no going back. It brought out the worst in him, this insufferable need and want to take Zoro away, hide him and keep the man all to himself. Law knew that was a ridiculous notion, but right now, as he pulled away just enough to see the light of the front porch reflect in Zoro’s grey eyes, he didn’t care.

“Where do you get these ludicrous ideas, Law?” Zoro’s eyes darted down to look at Law’s mouth before lifting to meet his eyes once more. “Absolutely ridiculous, you know that?”

“I spent the entire time I was there watching everyone look at you. They were captivated, hanging on your every word. You could have been spouting nonsense and they would have agreed wholeheartedly.”

“I actually was at one point.” Zoro grinned at Law, releasing his suit and pushing him back. “Come on, let’s get inside and take a shower.” Law nodded, trying to swallow down the rare hatred he felt toward everyone who had been at that party tonight. Most of them worked with Zoro in one professional manner or another, so it was no wonder they reacted to the man the way they did, but Law still wasn’t able to shake that bitter feeling of possession. It still ate at him, even as Zoro closed the front door behind them, clearly have had come home with Law and focusing all his attention on _him._

They made their way down to their bedroom, not even bothering to turn on lights elsewhere in the house. With a sigh, Zoro turned on the lamp near their bed, pulling the tie knot at his own throat loose as he ducked into their bathroom. Law took off his shoes, hanging onto his dresser by the door as he did so. He could feel himself sobering up a little with each passing moment, but he was still drunk enough to not fully be aware of himself.

Shouldering off his jacket and simply letting it fall to the floor where he stood, Law finally followed after Zoro into the bathroom as he pulled off his tie, letting it slip from his fingers as well. Zoro was leaning over into the shower, turning on the water, his suit jacket and dress shirt all ready discarded. Law paused in the doorway, letting his eyes travel up Zoro’s spine and across his shoulders, before he closed the distance between them once again, pressing himself firmly against Zoro’s back, same as he had at the party, and speaking lowly into his ear. “I simply can not get over how auspicious this outcome had been.”

“The hell are you going on about now? You’re gonna get your suit wet and you may not care now, but you in the morning most certainly will.” Zoro twisted to look over his shoulder at Law, standing back up and turning to face him fully.

Law leaned in again, kissing Zoro once more. Zoro was much more willing to kiss back now that they were in the privacy of their own home. Neither of them were particularly affectionate in public and Law got the impression that despite never admitting to it, it weirded Zoro out a little bit. He would reciprocate when Law asked for a quick kiss or something, but it was rare for Zoro to initiate such a touch outside of their home. Now, however, Zoro gripped his hips tightly, keeping their bodies flush as he took over the kiss, leaving Law slightly dizzy when they broke apart. “Then morning me can deal with it,” he smirked at Zoro.

“At least you sound a little more like yourself.” Zoro reached up, smoothing out Law’s shirt collar. “Come on, let’s get you outta that stupid suit.” Without even bothering to ask, Zoro started on the buttons to Law’s shirt, leaving Law with no other option but to pull the fabric free of where it was tucked into his pants.

Once all the buttons were undone, Zoro slid his hands over Law’s shoulders, pushing the thin material off them and grabbing it to toss away onto the pile of clothing he’d already started. His hands went to Law’s belt as he leaned up to kiss him, soft and light pecks to the corner of Law’s mouth as he worked the belt free and dropped it at their feet.

Law couldn’t help but get swept up into the simpleness of it all. Zoro’s attention was fully on him, same as it always was. He knew his earlier rush of jealousy was unneeded even as he wrapped his arms around Zoro’s shoulders, trying once more to distract Zoro from the task at hand with kisses. Eyes closing, Law focused on their kiss, trying to encourage Zoro to deepen it with small nips to his lip, but Zoro wasn’t giving in, his own focus on getting them undressed and into the shower.

Law didn’t argue when Zoro took a step back, leading him into the warm spray and teasing him with the promise of another kiss. He was so easily enthralled by the other man, sometimes Law thought it was pathetic. Law hadn’t put much thought into it until that one day he'd been talking to some of his nursing staff and one elbowed the other in the ribs, loudly whispering out, “Law’s so enamored by Zoro, it’s great.” After that, he’d taken precautions as to how often he spoke about Zoro, but it was hard not to when their lives were so entangled as they were.

“I’m not tired,” Law blurted out randomly, watching Zoro crack one eye to look at him as his hands paused in their motions as he washed his hair. Law just blinked at Zoro, letting water drop off the end of his nose. He knew he should have been following Zoro’s lead, getting the gel out of his hair and washing the layer of filth he could feel settling on his skin, but he just couldn’t get himself to move. His arms felt heavy at his sides and he just wanted to stand there in the warm spray and steam of the shower and sober up.

“All right,” Zoro closed his eye again, tipping his head back to rinse the soap from his hair. “What do you want to do? You should probably actually eat. I’m sure there is something in the fridge we could make; watch some TV or a movie. You are going to—”

Law cut Zoro off, grabbing his chin and pulling his head forward a bit. “I want your eyes on me, Zoro. Only me.” Zoro’s eyes snapped open, water trailing through his lashes as he blinked at Law in slight shock. Something flashed across his expression and the next thing Law knew, he had his back to the shower wall, Zoro’s mouth covering his own in a bruising kiss as one of his legs slid between Law’s thighs.

Hands moving to grasp at Zoro’s upper arms for balance, he kissed back feverishly, enjoying the aggressive movement and pulling Zoro closer to him until their chests were flush. Law opened his mouth in hopes that Zoro would oblige him this time, his breath hitching just slightly when he felt Zoro’s tongue lick at the roof of his mouth. Law couldn’t help the low moan that escaped him. That had been exactly what he was after and he wanted Zoro to know that.

Zoro ground his hips against Law’s thigh and that was enough to make him break their kiss as he gasped and dropped his head back against the tiles with a low groan. Zoro easily transitioned from kissing Law to trailing down his neck, fingers biting into Law’s skin as he alternated between small kisses and nips to his neck.

Law slid his hand down Zoro’s back, feeling the shower spray hit his hand before he grabbed a handful of Zoro’s ass, fingertips digging into the muscle. Zoro jerked his head up, reaching back to wrap his fingers around Law’s wrist. “You’re still drunk.”

“I am not, the shower is helping nicely.” Law smirked at Zoro, flexing his hand on the other man’s ass. “This is nice, too.”

Rolling his eyes, Zoro stepped away from him, removing Law’s hand from his butt in the process. Law heaved a dejected sigh as he remained leaning against the wall.

“No more drinking for you.” Zoro pointed at him, the stern look on his face making Law roll his eyes. “You are just— I can’t believe you tonight.” With a slight chuckle, Zoro shook his head. “Of all things, my _ass._ ” Zoro lifted his eyes to meet Law’s and something fluttered deep in Law’s gut. He was already slightly aroused from their kiss, but the soft look on Zoro’s face only seemed to further it.

Law pushed Zoro back against the opposite wall of the shower, never more thankful that they were enclosed on three sides by solid walls as he slipped and the two half crashed against it. Law heard Zoro groan as his shoulders hit the wall, head tipped back slightly as he inhaled a deep breath through his nose. Law instantly recognized it as a reaction of interest; knew the roughhousing would arouse Zoro and he wasted no time as he bit at the other man’s throat in an attempt to further that mindset in his husband.

“You’re going to kill us in here,” Zoro grunted out, one hand gripping tightly to Law’s shoulder to steady them. Law felt Zoro tip his head to the side to give Law more room even as Zoro lifted his hips to grind against Law.

Pausing in his motions, Law grinned against Zoro’s skin. “Don’t worry, I’m a doctor, I’ll take care of whatever injury you get.” Reaching down, Law grabbed a handful of Zoro’s ass again, making him jump sideways from the touch with a yelp.

“Okay, out of the shower. I don’t feel like dying tonight.” Zoro pushed at Law’s shoulders, reaching around him to shut off the water of the shower. Law wrapped his arms around Zoro, keeping him close as he kissed Zoro’s shoulder and slid a hand down his back toward his ass for a third time.

“Zoro,” Law started, voice low. He was feeling pretty good, having sobered up enough to feel like he was in control of himself once more. That slightly buzzed feeling where he was relaxed enough to just sort of live in a limbo between completely sober and shit faced drunk. “Let’s engage in coitus.”

Zoro snorted back a laugh as he got out of the shower, picking up a towel off the shelf and handing a second one to Law. “Why do you insist on saying that? Can’t you just say you wanna have sex?”

Law took the towel, stepping in close to Zoro and capturing his mouth in another kiss. Law was slow about it this time, his movements calm and languid as he slid a hand up into Zoro’s hair. He could feel the words leave him as he spoke, unable to stop them and not really sure if he wanted to or not. “Fuck me, Zoro. Make me regret even considering the ridiculous idea of being jealous.”

“Shit, Law,” Zoro murmured against his lips, quick pecks between the words. Once again, Zoro’s hands went to Law’s hips, a favorite place of his, as he pulled Law close, grinding against him. Law could feel the excitement, not only in the action, but in the half-hard state of his lover’s erection against his own. “To the bed then.”

With one more harsh kiss, Zoro broke away, leaving the bathroom with Law on his heels as he dropped his towel on the floor unused. Zoro tossed his to the floor at the side of the bed just as Law reached out, pushing him back against the comforter and climbing into his lap.

Zoro settled against the mattress, shifting his shoulders to get comfortable as he slid his hands up Law’s legs to rest on his hips just shy of his groin. Law’s hands came to rest against Zoro’s chest as he leaned down, circling his hips in Zoro’s lap as he met the other man for a kiss. There was no hesitation there this time as Zoro’s fingers dug into Law’s hips and he inhaled deeply through his nose.

Shifting slightly, Law ran one hand up into Zoro’s hair, running his fingers through the wet strands as he leaned his weight on his elbow. Zoro picked his head up off the bed a little, twisting his head to deepen the kiss and Law was vaguely aware of Zoro’s hands sliding up higher on his hips, but he pushed the thought away as Zoro licked at his lip. He was so focused on their kiss, the way they melded together, that only too late did Law realize Zoro’s plan was to flip them over.

Shoulders hitting the blankets, Law’s eyes went wide as he looked up at Zoro. His lover rolled his hips against Law’s own, pulling them flush against one another from where Zoro’s hands were still at Law’s hips. “Well, that was unexpected,” he blurted out, arms falling above his head and giving Zoro a lopsided grin as he did.

“Gotta keep you on your toes, Law.” Leaning down, Zoro pressed a kiss to the center of the tattoo on the doctor’s chest. Law hummed in agreement, swallowing as Zoro kissed along the dark marks toward the hollow of his throat. Letting his eyes slide closed, Law was content to just take in the sensations of his lover’s mouth and hands across his skin. Every press of lips sent a shudder through him, leaving behind points of heat as Zoro moved on.

Wrapping an arm around the doctor’s thigh, Zoro pulled his leg up, resting it against his own hip and Law took the hint, hooking his knee around Zoro’s lower back and lifting his hips to grind against the other man. Zoro paused, letting a low groan escape him and Law could feel the vibrations of it through his collarbones and across his skin. He could feel his husband’s arousal, hard against his own now, gasping out as he felt Zoro’s finger ghost along his length.

Law twisted his head to the side and up, exposing the column of his throat to Zoro as his breath caught in his throat. Zoro pressed an openmouthed kiss to the side of his neck, biting down just slightly and rolling his hips against Law. His hand wrapped around them both, lining them up and stroking slowly.

“What do you want from me?” Zoro’s voice was suddenly in his ear, low and hoarse and full of want. Opening his eyes, Law stared at the ceiling, a rush of lust flowing through his body as Zoro licked at his earrings and rolled his hips with each slow stroke of his hand.

Law’s mind went blank as he lost himself in the feeling of his husband all around him for a moment. Zoro trailed small kisses from Law’s ear down his jaw until he could press a harsh kiss against his mouth. Lips pressed firmly against Law’s. Zoro bit at his lip, sucking it into his mouth and holding it there a moment. Law opened his mouth to speak, but Zoro took the advantage, sliding his tongue into Law’s mouth as his free hand came up to the side of his head and the doctor could feel Zoro’s fingers in his hair.

He raised his own arms to wrap around his lover’s shoulders, meeting Zoro’s tongue with his own. For a moment, a content hum buzzed through him and Law was perfectly fine to lay pinned under Zoro on their bed, letting the other man kiss him breathless. Heat was quickly building in his groin though and Law knew that this wasn’t going to be enough for very long.

Breaking the kiss, he panted against Zoro’s cheek. “I told you,” he started, tightening his hold with his leg and rolling his hips into Zoro’s stroking hand. “I—”

Zoro cut him off. “You said, you wanted to ‘engage in coitus.’ Come on.”

Law chuckled lowly, running the fingers of one hand down Zoro’s spine. The other man inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and pausing in all movements. “Then I lowered my wording so you could understand it and told you to fuck me.”

“Ha, ha,” Zoro frowned down at him before letting go of both their arousals and pushing off the bed. “Well, I can just take my lesser intelligence out of here, if you would like.”

“No,” Law raised an eyebrow at him, sliding his leg a little lower and hooking his calf under Zoro’s ass, pulling him back onto the bed. “You have duties to perform here.”

Zoro snorted, rolling his eyes with a laugh. “Sometimes, Law; sometimes.” Zoro braced his arms just above Law’s shoulders, grinding against him once more before leaning down for a kiss.

Law kissed him back, wrapping both arms around Zoro’s neck and keeping him close, even after they broke apart. He could feel Zoro’s breath against his skin, lips brushing as they spoke in hushed tones. “I’m sorry I was drinking tonight. I have never been good at taking care of myself, you know that.”

“I do,” Zoro nodded, pecking him on the mouth once more. “That’s what I’m for. I make sure you don’t so something stupid and that you eat and rest.”

“I want to be stupid tonight,” Law murmured, meeting Zoro’s eyes. “I know I have to work tomorrow, but I just want to stay up and be with you.”

“When you get home, we are gonna chill out. Watch a movie and just relax, actually get some sleep for once?” Zoro’s tone was serious, even as he kissed Law again. “I worry about you.” Zoro pulled away, frowning down at the doctor. “Okay?”

“Sounds amazing to me.” With a nod, Law leaned up to kiss Zoro, lingering near his mouth once more. “Be stupid with me right now, Zoro.”

Zoro answered with a kiss before he broke away and leaned over toward the nightstand to pull open the small drawer in it. With a sigh, Law settled back into the comforter, watching the muscles of Zoro’s back flex with his movements. He could hear Zoro shuffling things in the drawer before he closed it and turned back to Law.

Dropping the bottle of lube on the bed, Zoro leaned down to press a kiss to Law’s navel, sliding backward off the bed as he kissed a trail toward his groin, following the thin trail of dark hair. His lover’s hands found holds on Law’s hips once again, Zoro’s arms curling up under his thighs to spread his legs. Law picked up the bottle to hand to Zoro as he pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh, lingering there as he flicked the cap open and dropped his hands from Law’s legs.

“Do you want to move or are you comfortable there?” The doctor smirked at Zoro’s question. Always trying to make sure Law’s comfort came before his own. He was quiet as he contemplated what he wanted to do, picking his head up when Zoro smacked him in the foot, waiting for an answer.

“I’m fine,” he flexed his toes, letting them drag against the carpet. “I’m sure we will be moving anyway.”

“Why do you always gotta be so damned literal,” Zoro grumbled and Law heard the snap of the lube cap once more. “All right then.” The bottle ended up on the bed again, almost hitting Law in the face and he threw it a glare, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt Zoro’s hand wrap around his length.

Law let out a low groan as he felt his lover’s hand against his entrance, circling before slowly pressing a finger into him. Suddenly, Zoro was pressing his lips roughly against Law’s, using the bed and his knees to help keep his balance. Law breathed out into their kiss, letting his eyes close and just letting Zoro surround him. The feeling of the other man all around him was intoxicating in it’s own right and he brought his arms up to wrap around Zoro’s neck, deepening the kiss as he did so.

Zoro hummed into it, the motions of his hand steady and even. They stayed that way for a moment, simple and lingering kisses that matched the leisurely and gentle movements of Zoro’s hand. Law ran the fingers of one hand up into his lover’s hair, letting Zoro lead him, even as he started to roll his hips against him. Raising one leg to the edge of the bed, the doctor let his knee fall wide, giving Zoro more room to move and smiling into the kiss when he felt Zoro do the same.

Law gasped, throwing his head back and breaking the kiss as he felt Zoro press a second finger into him. His hand gripped tighter to Zoro’s hair, the other wrapping around his husband’s shoulders. Grinding against his own hand, Zoro moved to kiss along Law’s neck, dragging his mouth over the still damp skin and kissing at the hollow of his throat. Twisting his wrist, Zoro rubbed his fingers against his sweet spot, pulling a broken gasp from Law that dropped off into a low moan. Zoro grinned against his skin, biting at his neck and thrusting his fingers as far as he could, pulling out and repeating the motions as he worked to open Law further.

Law relaxed into the comforter, letting his body adjust and get swept away by the growing arousal he could feel deep in the pit of his stomach. It was barely there, but it was enough to keep him wanting more, already anticipating what it was that Zoro would do as their night continued on. There was still enough alcohol in his system to keep everything within a warm buzz, small beads of sweat beginning to form along his hairline and across his skin.

Zoro worked his way back down Law’s body, tracing his tattoos with simple kisses. Shifting his weight, Zoro ran his hand down Law’s side, pausing just above his hip and running his thumb over the bone. Law lifted his hips with a groan as he felt his lover’s chin bump against the head of his cock and he opened his eyes, looking down the length of his body as Zoro paused to look up at him.

They locked eyes as Zoro wrapped his hand around the base of Law’s length and pausing the movements of his fingers to lick across the head. Law hissed, jerking his hips up, growling when Zoro simply chuckled, the sound low and deep in his throat. “Don’t,” Law warned, picking up his foot and pressing it flat against Zoro’s hip. “Tease me.”

“Or what?” Zoro licked across the head of his cock a second time, thrusting his fingers as deep as they could go.

Law arched off the bed, shoulders digging into the mattress as he let out a long groan. Dropping back to the sheets, Law sat up on his elbows, smirking at Zoro. “You’re very cheeky tonight.”

“Did you—” Zoro narrowed his eyes at Law, not that he was very threatening with his mouth mere inches from Law’s crotch. “Was that another remark about my ass?” Rolling his eyes, Zoro huffed, bringing his mouth just close enough to the head of Law’s arousal that he could feel his breath as he spoke. “You’re so unbelievable tonight.”

Without giving Law time to react, Zoro took Law into his mouth, pressing his tongue flat against the underside as he wrapped his lips around the shaft. With a moan, Law dropped back to the bed, both hands digging into Zoro’s hair and letting the bobbing of his husband’s head guide his hands. Zoro started moving his fingers again as well, adding a third finger as he slid his mouth down the length of Law’s arousal.

Law grunted, the familiar stretch and slight burn pulling his attention for a moment before he was able to focus on the feel of his lover’s mouth on his length and Zoro stilled his hand to put all his attention into blowing Law. Zoro hummed around him as Law scratched his fingers through Zoro’s hair, rolling his hips shallowly to the bobbing movements of his husband’s head. Law felt him start to move his fingers inside him once again, the combined actions of Zoro’s movements overwhelming Law for a second as a spike of want and lust flared through him.

His breath hitched and Law tipped his head back as he swallowed. Panting for breath, he let his mind drift, his body’s attention focusing completely on Zoro. His lover released him, bracing his knees against the edge of the bed and leaning up to kiss at the hollow of Law’s throat. Instantly, Law brought his hands up, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s shoulders as he met his gaze. Zoro was watching him intently, even as he kept on moving his fingers and Law couldn’t help the smirk as he leaned up to kiss the corner of Zoro’s mouth. “I’m good,” he murmured against Zoro’s lips, turning his head just enough to kiss him fully on the mouth.

Zoro’s hand still as he kissed back before he pulled his fingers free and broke the kiss. “You’re more relaxed tonight. Gotta be the booze.”

“I do still feel pretty good.” Law nodded as he dropped his head back to the bed.

“I hadn’t noticed.” Grinning down at him, Zoro scooped up the bottle of lubricant again, Law catching the action from the corner of his eye. “Kinda reminds me of college.”

Law groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Don’t remind me of college. All we did was drink.”

Feeling Zoro’s lips brush against his own, Law picked up his arm to see the other man looking at him, his gray eyes blown wide from his lust and affection for Law. “Yeah, we did. Best decision I ever made was switching dorm rooms.”

“Worst decision I ever made was letting you in my dorm room.” Law dug his shoulders into the blankets as he felt Zoro press the head of his cock against him, trying to figure out when he slicked his length while they were talking.

Zoro’s eyes rolled slightly, fluttering closed as he bit back a groan and pressed into Law smoothly. Wrapping his arms back around Zoro’s shoulders, Law lifted his hips, enjoying the feel of his lover as he filled him. Reaching back, Zoro ran a hand down Law’s leg, lifting it when he got to the knee and pulling it up to rest at his own hip as they fell flush against one another. Zoro stilled as he leaned back down, kissing Law’s cheek before moving on. “Yet I’m still here,” Zoro whispered into the doctor’s ear, nipping at the lobe and tonguing at his earrings. “You never got rid of me.”

“Zoro Roronoa, you’re the worst.” Law grumbled, hints of a laugh in his voice.

“Am I?” Zoro bit just behind his ear, rolling his hips ever so slightly, causing them both to gasp out a low moan. Law tightened his grip on Zoro, turning his head to the side as he closed his eyes. Zoro trailed kisses down his neck as he started a slow rhythm, rolling his hips against Law before pulling away to do so again. There was no rush or hurry to his lover’s movements and Law found himself moving with it, lifting his hips to meet each low thrust Zoro gave.

Zoro’s hands moved to grip at his sides, thumbs slotting in between two of Law’s ribs and holding there. It wasn’t tight, but Law could feel his lover’s hands shift with each breath he took. Slowly, timing his movements with each thrust, Zoro moved back up Law’s neck until he could kiss him on the mouth, twisting his head just enough so they melded perfectly with one another. Law moved his hand, ghosting his fingertips against Zoro’s cheek as they broke apart, foreheads pressed against one another as they panted into the same space. “Remember to keep your eyes on me, Zoro.” Law’s voice was low, throaty, clearly filled with his lust and want.

“Always,” Zoro sounded breathless as he swallowed, rocking against Law in a continual motion. Their gazes locked once again before Zoro’s eyes slid closed and he kissed Law harshly, inhaling through his nose as he groaned deep in his throat.

Law hummed back, his own eyes closing for a moment as he deepened the kiss when Zoro asked. Zoro licked at his lip and Law instantly opened his mouth, sliding his tongue against his lover’s as Zoro sought entry into his mouth. One hand slid up into Zoro’s hair as Law moaned into the kiss and he wrapped his other leg around Zoro, pulling him close and causing him to lose his balance.

Both of Zoro’s hands shot out to catch himself, sinking into the mattress next to Law’s head. Zoro broke the kiss to pull away from him and once against brace his knees against the edge of the bed. Law took advantage of Zoro’s momentary stillness to keep moving, rolling his hips up against his husband, using the bed and the leverage he had from having his legs wrapped around Zoro’s lower back to help.

Zoro’s face twisted in pleasure and a low groan escaped him as his eyes closed and he tipped his head back toward the ceiling. Law huffed out a panted laugh as he repeated the action, making sure to pull away as far as he could from his lover. The heels of Law’s feet dug into Zoro’s lower back and Zoro reached back, running his hands down Law’s calves toward his knees before bending just enough to slide his hands down further to grip at Law’s thighs.

He bucked his hips, meeting Law’s lazy movements as their eyes met yet again and a small smirk lifted one corner of Zoro’s mouth. Law paused, narrowing his eyes as he lifted his head to look at Zoro better. “What are you thinking?”

Zoro didn’t answer in words. Instead he pulled their hips flush, causing Law to groan loudly as Zoro slid both hands under him, coming to rest against Law’s lower back. Using the bed to his advantage, Zoro picked Law up, turning them around and sitting on the edge of the bed. Law threw his arms around Zoro’s neck to keep his balance, rocking against him as his husband twisted and settled, before Law dug his knees into the sheets of the bed and ground down into his lap.

Law ducked down for a kiss, fingers playing with the hair at the base of Zoro’s neck as they began a new rhythm, Zoro’s hands finding Law’s ass and grabbing tightly. Gasping out, Law broke the kiss, trying to jump away from the hold and only managing to help Zoro in his upward thrusting. With a groan, his lover leaned forward, biting at Law’s collarbone and not even pausing in his motions as he kept his hold on Law’s ass to help guide their movements.

“Zoro,” Law started a little breathless, swallowing and focusing on the slight stinging pain that centered near the hollow of his throat. “Who’s obsessed with whose ass now?”

Zoro bit down on either side of the bone and Law could feel Zoro’s teeth sink into his skin. It wasn’t enough to break, but it was enough to send a shudder through his entire body as his back arched slightly and Law ground down into Zoro’s upward movement, circling his hips as he did. Zoro pressed his tongue against the bone, sucking at the spot before he released it, lips brushing Law’s skin as he spoke. “Two can indulge in your weird fetish.”

“It’s not a fetish,” Law tugged as Zoro’s hair, frowning slightly at his husband’s words. “I can just appreciate a nice derrière.”

Zoro snorted a laugh, pausing as he dropped his forehead against Law’s shoulder. “Was that even English?”

Law smirked, running his hand down the side of Zoro’s face to lift his head by the chin. “French actually.” Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to Zoro’s lips. “Aren’t we supposed to be stupid tonight anyway, Zoro?” He paused before breathing out his lover’s name, closing the little gap between them for another kiss, his fingertips barely resting against Zoro’s chin.

“Yeah,” Zoro whispered as they broke apart before he swallowed with a nod. “Yeah, we are.”

Law dropped his hand to Zoro’s chest, moving to kiss Zoro again as he started a slow rock in his lover’s lap. Zoro adjusted the grip he still had on Law’s backside, leaning away and back until he was lying on the bed with Law over him, his arms braced on either side of Zoro’s head as they kissed. Zoro’s hands moved to Law’s hips, encouraging him to continue with his movements, a sharp inhale through Zoro’s nose telling Law he was enjoying himself.

He couldn’t help the small smirk into their kiss, especially when one of Zoro’s hands left his hip to slide up his back and cup the side of his neck, keeping him close as they deepened their kiss. Zoro’s hips met every one of Law’s movements, the constant rocking beginning to stir and pool heat deep in his stomach and he moaned into their kiss, biting at Zoro’s lip in the process.

Breaking away, Law panted into the shared space between them, licking at his lip as he swallowed. Zoro was encouraging longer rolls of his hips with the hand still at Law’s thigh, settling back against the bed to just buck up into Law’s movements, pulling harsh pants and low groans from them both. Law dropped his head to hang between his shoulders, letting Zoro guide him as he focused on the feeling of his lover around him— inside him — and how good it felt to be able to be this intimate with the man.

Law shifted his hands, moving them to Zoro’s chest, fingers digging into the muscles of his pecs as he sat up. Zoro arched up into the hold, pulling Law closer, if possible, by the hips and bucking up into him. Law fell forward, bracing himself and pushing back into Zoro’s quickening pace. Picking his head up, Zoro caught Law in a searing kiss, groaning against his mouth as his fingers bit into Law’s ass.

They moved against one another, bodies melding together before breaking apart as low moans escaped between frantic kisses. Zoro was growing more demanding, teeth nipping at Law’s bottom lip and fingers digging into the muscle of his ass hard enough that Law knew it would leave bruises. The actions swept Law away, his mind lurching and driving everything to a halt. He gasped against Zoro’s mouth, simply hanging on and letting himself surrender to the other man’s will. And Zoro was willing to consume him, like he always was, taking advantage of the fact Law’s lips were parted to lick at the roof of his mouth.

Despite the slightly rougher treatment, one of Zoro’s hands left Law’s backside to slide through his hair and cup Law’s cheek; a silent plea for Law to stay close and keep kissing his lover. Law was unable to deny him as he closed his mouth, sucking at Zoro’s tongue and he moved a hand of his own up to brush his fingertips against Zoro’s chin once again. Law felt Zoro smile against his mouth, withdrawing his tongue and breaking their kiss. He shifted his head, pulling away from Law just enough for their eyes to meet as Zoro slowed his movements so he was barely thrusting up into Law, a constant slow roll of his hips as Zoro pushed Law back against himself with each upward movement.

Law twisted to the side when he felt Zoro brush against his prostate, a shudder rocking through him as an unchecked moan spilled from his mouth. Zoro simply hummed, eyes lidded as he held Law in the position he wanted him in as he angled himself to repeatedly aim for that one spot. “You’re cheating,” Law breathed out, feeling that rush of arousal flow through him, flooding every part of his being as he closed his eyes and pressed back against every one of Zoro’s upward thrusts.

“Says you.” Zoro breathed out against his throat, licking at what Law was sure was going to be a forming mark. “I just know what it is you like and I don’t want to mess around tonight.” Lifting his head, Zoro nudged at Law’s jaw, pressing a kiss to the base of his ear and licking at his earrings. “The sooner I get you to cum, the sooner you sleep.”

Law’s breath caught as he opened his mouth to speak, Zoro hitting that spot dead on. The man under him smirked as Law pushed back into the thrust, encouraging his lover to repeat the motion with a deep groan. The feeling sent fire through his veins, that growing heat becoming harder and harder to control. It had to be the remaining alcohol that was in his system and he closed his eyes as he bit at his lip. A low moan escaped Law as he rocked in Zoro’s lap, moving with him to try and rub against that same spot with each thrust.

Zoro was relentless as well, hands encouraging Law’s movements as he kissed and bit at his neck, low murmured nothings vibrating across his skin. Law’s entire body shuddered as he gasped out a wanton moan and as everything overwhelmed him, Law stilled, trying to catch his breath and rein the urge for release back in. The alcohol in his system was breaking his control and Law swallowed, panting out breathlessly, “I can’t, Zoro.”

Zoro only took it as a challenge to keep going, humming against Law’s skin and biting down along the column of his neck as he kept bucking his hips, thrusting as deep as he could into Law and not pausing to let him gain control of himself once more. A low, throaty groan vibrated deep in Zoro’s chest, his breath hitching slightly and Law was able to pick out through his haze that Zoro was just as far gone as he was. His plan must have been to go hard and fast from the beginning and it was only now that Law was catching onto that fact.

“Yeah, you can,” Zoro rumbled in Law’s ear, his voice dripping with lust. Closing his eyes, Law was vaguely aware of Zoro’s fingers trailing across his body, tracing the curve of his hipbone and sliding toward his groin. Law shifted his grip, fingers digging into the blanket as he swallowed, breath coming in short pants as he fought against his own body’s want for completion. The very tips of Zoro’s fingers ghosted along the length of his cock, making Law groan and close his eyes. “I want to see you come apart.”

Law choked on the breath he had been trying to take, Zoro’s words only serving to wrack through his body and make him want to comply that much more. He groaned out Zoro’s name, turning to kiss at whatever part of Zoro’s face his lips pressed against. He managed an open mouthed kiss against his lover’s cheek before his breath caught in his throat, Zoro’s hand wrapping around his length loosely. With a low groan, Law bucked into the hold, Zoro sliding his thumb lazily across the head of his arousal, timing the pulls of his hand to the bucking of his hips.

“Zoro,” he managed, voice cracking as he moaned out his lover’s name. Zoro simply hummed in response, kissing at Law’s shoulder and panting into his neck. Lust swam through him, reaching every part of his body, and Law felt himself lose control of his movements, his body simply reacting to the sensations of his lover. The grip Zoro had on his length tightened, that slight amount of pressure as he slid his fist along Law’s dick, combined with how tired he really was and the remnants of the alcohol, were enough to push him over the edge.

With a low groan, Law dropped his forehead to Zoro’s shoulder, body tensing up as Zoro kept moving. Everything blurred for a moment as his release hit him, halting him from even breathing and all Law could do was fist the comforter under them as Zoro stroked him through his high. And to Law, for a moment it was pure bliss, even as he felt his husband tense under him, his name a breathless moan from his lover’s lips as Zoro peaked as well, before utter exhaustion took over.

Dropping heavily against Zoro’s chest, Law slid both arms up under his shoulders and turned his head to rest his cheek on his husband’s breastbone with a slight hum. Zoro lay still under him, chest heaving as he panted in an attempt to catch his breath, one hand sliding to rest against Law’s lower back. Neither of them spoke for a minute and Law found he was having to really concentrate on not falling asleep before they parted and cleaned up a bit.

He frowned at the thought of having to move— Zoro was rather warm —but the feeling of their mess was enough to keep him from actually falling asleep. With a groan, he went to sit up, bracing his hands on either side of Zoro’s head and pushing. The man hissed, using the hand against Law’s back to hold him in place. There was enough space between them now though that Law could feel his release cooling against his stomach and he frowned down at Zoro as he spoke, eyes still closed. “Just hold on,” he breathed out, nose scrunching in his own dislike of their mess. “I need a second.”

“I need a shower,” Law replied flatly.

“We just had a shower.” Zoro groaned, swallowing and taking a deep breath with a nod. “All right.” Law shifted, letting his feet touch the floor and he stood, breath hitching in his throat as the two broke apart. His knees gave out from how tired he was and Law stumbled back a pace, not in the least bit surprised, but still blinking down at Zoro as his lover grabbed him by the waist to keep him upright. “Okay, yeah, you are not taking a shower alone.”

“I am fine.” Law threw a halfhearted glare at Zoro as he stood with a shake of his head. “I am just still in the after affects of my post coital high.”

“It’s called ‘afterglow,’ Law, and you just ruined mine with you almost falling and your damn medical jargon.” Zoro twisted Law to face the bathroom and yawned. “Quick shower, then bed. I’m beat.” Law didn’t answer, simply letting Zoro guide them both back into the bathroom where he proceeded to once again start a shower for them. He figured the water was still warm from earlier, but shrugged it off as Zoro held his hand out to him. Law allowed himself to be pulled across the small space and against his husband as they both stepped into the warm spray. Smiling faintly, Law leaned back against Zoro’s solid form as he began to spread soap over his skin with gentle fingers. Tomorrow, Law would throw himself back into the demanding pressures and challenges of his work, but for right now he would enjoy this moment and let Zoro take care of him.


End file.
